<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кукушка（布谷鸟） by 水菱月纱 (yuesha)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080715">Кукушка（布谷鸟）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesha/pseuds/%E6%B0%B4%E8%8F%B1%E6%9C%88%E7%BA%B1'>水菱月纱 (yuesha)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/killer - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesha/pseuds/%E6%B0%B4%E8%8F%B1%E6%9C%88%E7%BA%B1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们是率先成熟的果子，死神会率先扑向我们。”<br/>——维克多崔</p><p>俄罗斯黑帮架空</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Killer, Eustass Kid/Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在乌克兰境内喀尔巴阡山脉附近的不知名公路边，有一片突兀而耀眼的郁金香花田，时常吸引过路人误入其中，对美景流连忘返。他们在花田拍照，更有甚者随手攀折花朵，又很快将花朵扔到一遍。而路过的当地人见状只会挥着手，指着不远处山坡仍在冒着炊烟的小屋，简短又铿锵地对他们说，“走，赶紧走。”<br/>这是K家兄弟的花田。<br/>总有好事而不怕死的家伙愿意停下自己的脚步打探K家兄弟的讯息，而当地人往往会阴沉着脸离开，“如果你不想死就在这里继续待下去。”<br/>没人愿意对他们说K家兄弟的来历，久而久之K家兄弟也就成了谜，无名公路也有了一条不成名的铁则——永远不要在郁金香花田旁停车。<br/>意外或许会以意想不到的方式发生。<br/>铁则偶尔也会有人打破。<br/>2017年一个炎热夏日的午后，花田旁停了一辆破旧的蓝色卡车。小木屋迎来了罕见的客人。乔艾莉·波妮对着一语不发的K家兄弟，一如从前般不停接过男人们递来的食物，仿佛永远不知餍足。在这场似乎永不停歇的饕餮盛宴里，女人断断续续挤出一句话，“这件事你得帮我。”<br/>在她对面始终沉默不语的红发男人气冲冲地推倒木桌，波妮赶在木桌倒地前，抢救了所有食物，毫无形象地坐在地上继续痛吃。红发男人笑起来，“你还是和以前一样，一点变化都没有。明明都过去三十年了。”<br/>女人笑起来，眼角显出一点细细的纹路，暴露了她的真实年纪。<br/>“基德，哪怕不是帮我，这件事也和你有点关系。就算不考虑我，你也应该……”<br/>两人沉寂下来，不约而同望向厨房，带着面具的金发男人依然有条不紊地削着土豆，仿佛餐厅发生的一切龃龉都与他无关。<br/>这世界的很多事都与他无关，他已经持续这样的状态很久了。<br/>但他本来，也不应该是这个样子。<br/>基德下意识唤了一声基拉，金发男人没有回头。略微沉吟，基德谨慎地点点头，“这件事我会尽量帮你处理。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看到乔艾莉·波妮，尤斯塔斯·基德总会下意识回想起那个已经不复存在庞大国度。那时他们的国家还叫苏联，正处在坍塌的边缘，他和基拉成长在边陲的小镇，屈从于当时青年的热潮，不清楚国家发展的方向，也不知自己应通往何方。<br/>一切的坍塌已经有所预兆，区别只是人们选择自甘沉沦亦或奋起反抗。局势的动荡酝酿了小镇的混乱，基德依稀记得童年时期小镇的平静，但这一切都随着接踵而至的暴乱土崩瓦解。新一代年轻人没有出路，要么逃走，逃离到自己也不知终点在哪儿的新世界，要么留下，加入某个帮派，借助集团势力自保。<br/>基德的父亲死于阿富汗战争，母亲年纪轻轻守了寡，终日以泪洗面，在基德之后他还有四个弟弟妹妹，一家五口生活捉襟见肘，而孤儿寡母最容易招惹是非，基德从很小就懂得暴力的必要性，因为容忍只会招致侮辱。<br/>基拉是基德从小玩到大的好朋友。<br/>他的父母与波妮的父亲均被流放到了古拉格群岛，生死不明。因为是犯人的儿子，他的姓氏似乎都带有与生俱来的邪恶。周遭的邻居总爱用石块打他，基拉从很小就习惯遍体鳞伤地过活，而他实际也不叫基拉，因为笑声像一首摇滚歌曲的副歌，人又总是闷着不说话，人们便恶毒地称呼他叫基拉，久而久之，他没有了自己的名字，他亦自称基拉。基拉在他人的奚落声中长大，长长的刘海遮住他的脸颊，他用头发做成的面具悄然对抗着周遭的白眼，遮蔽着自己的真实情绪。对辱骂欺辱自己的人暴力相向，是孤儿基拉在年幼唯一能做到的事。<br/>基德与基拉不打不相识，他们在各自的圈子里互有簇拥，却始终没能真正相逢。<br/>基德在很小就凸显出他与生俱来的领导才能与暴力潜质，年纪小小已经成了同龄男孩子中的领袖，而他从不以自己的强大欺负弱小。<br/>基拉父母的身份一直是个敏感问题，从军队回来的年轻人看他不顺眼，会在他放学回来的路上堵他，他们扒光他的衣服，往他身上撒尿，嘲笑他的笑声。基拉打不过他们，只能认命。只是那天的毒打似乎格外猛烈，在意识已将涣散的那一刻，他隐约看到一个红发的少年，抄着改锥和锤子飞奔而至。<br/>醒来后的基拉在基德家，破败温馨的小屋，有新做好的黑面包和牛奶，挂彩的红发男孩坐在他身边，被母亲有一言没一语的训斥。<br/>苏联的母亲不会选择孩子的出身，只会对他们倾其所有。基拉从未吃过那样饱的一顿饭。<br/>之后他就像一个不请自来的幽灵，自此长在了基德家。<br/>他们一起上学，一起打架，基拉开始习惯成为基德的助手。<br/>那时他们的小团伙已经初具雏形，基德却无意在往下发展。“我要像我的爸爸一样，当一个优秀的工厂工人。”<br/>基德家境贫寒，日常生活不得不靠四处拣垃圾贴补家用，弟弟妹妹们嫌弃这件事过于丢人，他们宁肯看哥哥一个人翻遍整座城市的垃圾桶，也不愿意屈尊帮他收拢那些破铜烂铁。基拉到来后，情况很快得到改善。捡破烂是两个男孩的秘密游戏。基德天生灵巧，人们丢弃不用的破铜烂铁，经他妙手生花，总能组成一套全新的金属玩偶，他们街头斗殴的武器也由基德一手改造，威力惊人。两人凭借着这些奇形怪状的“武器”，年纪轻轻问鼎不良少年之首。<br/>在确定成为街区不良少年霸主的那个夜晚，他们从附近的商铺偷了一瓶伏特加，成人一般痛饮。头脑最混乱的时候，他们把酒和写好的字条装进盒子里，埋在树下，声称成年后会回来查看自己是否完成了梦想，伏特加是庆功的酒，到时不论成功或失败，他们都会将没喝完的半瓶酒尽数喝完。<br/>酒精烧得人通体发热，醉得人事不知的他们最终在雪地里醒来，被告知彼此发酒疯，竟光裸着上身争先从房顶跳下去，一头扎进雪堆里，在上面高兴地手舞足蹈，相拥而眠。<br/>当时他们都很天真的相信，成为了不良少年们的首领，就不会再有欺辱，没有欺辱，生活也就不会有困苦。<br/>基拉一直以为，他的好兄弟会在平定一切事端后顺理成章地读书，读下去，如愿以偿进入大学，学习机械工程，最后进入工厂，成为和他爸爸一样的优秀工程师。<br/>可实际上，基德非但没有读高中，也放弃了去技校进修，在他们偶尔放肆自己大快朵颐的面馆里，他告诉基拉，有人想要拉他下水，让他去当地的一个黑帮当打手。<br/>基德满不在乎地告诉他，读书已经没用了，当打手是最快得到钱的方法。同时他又隐秘地笑起来。<br/>他去的那个黑帮，是个没有什么前途的小帮派，头领随随便便就能被人取代。<br/>基拉，他问他，我们要不要来一起统治这个街区。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16岁的尤斯塔斯·基德有一个远大的梦想，他要成为当地的黑帮老大。<br/>他的梦想堪称空想，基拉是他唯一的信徒。<br/>1987年的盛夏，他们16岁，依然是骁勇好斗的青年。基德家的日子过得愈发艰难，弟弟妹妹基本都到了升学的年纪，似乎为了与他这个总在招惹是非的大哥划清界限，他们每个人都是老师口中的天之骄子。而基德是偏科的吊车尾，他在某些科目上有难得的天赋，但在大部分学科都是罕见的白痴。弟弟妹妹明显比他更有前途。羸弱的母亲还在期许大儿子能够早日继承父亲衣钵，殊不知多年的贫寒生活早已磨平了少年曾经的梦想，比起走向父亲曾经的老路那样遥远而不切实际的空想，如何为一家五口赚来下一顿饭才是眼下最紧要的问题。<br/>世道也比以往更乱了，胆小的母亲在肉食店打工，白日下班回家的路上也会有不长眼的青年抢劫。基德在不良少年中颇有声望，但他的声望也仅限于同龄人，社会人才不会计较这个女人是否是某个中学不良少年老大的母亲，在他们看来，这和路上随便抢劫的女人没有任何区别，真正值得他们注意的，仅是住在富人区的那几个人而已。<br/>女人当街被青年们薅着头发拖去后街的小巷，如果不是基拉偶然路过救了她，基德不敢想象在那之后会发生什么。因为家里的预算实在有限，他们付不起太多医药费，只能匆匆出院，接她回家静养。母亲受病痛折磨，刚刚放学回家的弟弟妹妹还在餐厅叫嚷着吃饭，也就是在那一刻，基德知道他没办法再这样漠视一切循规蹈矩地往下活了。<br/>在这样一个混乱的世道，他总要给自己找一个活路。<br/>“还记得你最喜欢的那首歌里的歌词吗，基拉？‘我在这座城市生活或是迁徙中落脚？做一块无声的石头还是燃烧的流星？’”<br/>少年蓬勃的红发如火焰一般闪耀，他的答案不言而喻。<br/>基德对基拉说出了自己的想法，最开始他以为基拉会百分百认同自己，可基拉只是坚持，你应该去上学，去完成你的工程师梦。<br/>“这里已经要完蛋了，基拉。不是我们要去做什么，而是时代要推着我们做什么。”<br/>基拉仍是沉默。<br/>基德罕见地对他的朋友动了气，“你不愿意和我一道也没关系，你大可以先去列宁格勒，去完成你的摇滚梦。”<br/>基拉摇摇头，“我们应该一起去。”<br/>与基德不同，基拉念完小学后便不再往下继续读书，他在技校待了一两年，很快又离开那里，在一些不景气的小工厂做工，下工后他与一群自称艺术家的年轻人厮混，自发学起了乐器。基德经常在放学后看基拉的演出，久而久之自己也加入了他们，成为摇滚乐队的一员。那个年代年轻人的分崩离散来的总是很迅疾，有人自杀，有人服兵役，有人赶回老家结婚。半吊子玩票式的乐队一直没能组起来，甚至没能在当局允许下有一场面对观众的演出。这在年轻人之中都是常态，基拉常对基德说，“是音乐拯救了我。”<br/>两人相伴多年，基拉从一个沉稳静默的少年变成沉稳静默的青年，基德甚至不清楚他的好友有何被拯救的地方，因为似乎从他认识基拉起，他就是那个模样。当然，他也明白，这个男人比任何人都能隐藏自己的真实想法。<br/>当时基拉最喜欢Кино乐队的主唱维克多崔。基德喜欢听基德唱歌，他的好兄弟似乎只有在这一刻才能卸下自幼年带来的害羞与卑怯。可以忘却自己的出身，人们对他的嘲笑。那时他和他约定，他们要离开小城，他们要一起去列宁格勒。他去读书，做他的工程师，基拉组他的乐队，他们会超越Кино，成为这个国家一支伟大而传奇的摇滚乐队。<br/>可他最先失了约，甚至还想把他的好兄弟拖下水。基拉已经买好了去列宁格勒的车票，因为救了他的母亲而不得已推迟的了自己的计划，他还没能敲定新的日程，基德却在邀请，甚至说命令他，跟他走向同一条路。但他也明白，自己没有任何立场命令对方，他们是好朋友，是好搭档，但彼此也并不是谁的谁，没有必要让一方为另一方赔上自己的前程。<br/>只是他已经习惯了基拉跟在自己的身后为他善后，从认识之初就是这样，也许基拉都忘记了他们的初识，但他忘不了——<br/>那群大人快要打死这个小孩了，那是还在捡垃圾的他唯一意识到的一件事。在同龄人中他是打架的一把好手，可在成年人面前他不堪一击。男人们带了钢做的拳套，砸在他脑袋上，他还在奋力挣扎，却看见那个本来已经昏迷的男孩，不声不响捡起他掉在地上的改锥，跳起来捅穿了男人的手掌。<br/>基拉把他之后是如何救下自己的一切都忘了，但他还记得。往后他们参与的很多群架里，在他还没出手之前，基拉就习惯挡在他的身侧，用他为他做的蹩脚武器击退敌人。人人都称他们是基德一伙，但基德想，不是的，应该是基德与基拉，他们是一体两面，他是他最好的搭档。<br/>基拉最终叹息着答应了他，再没有提过一次自己的梦想与前程，只是偶尔会在只有两人的场合里低声咕哝着，你应该继续读书，不要浪费你的天赋。<br/>基德笑话基拉比自己的母亲还要能唠叨，基拉却只是看着窗外火车站的方向，当着他的面，撕掉了自己改签的车票。<br/>凭借着两人往日在街头打架汇集的声望，他们很快招来了一帮年轻人，连同昔日街边一同长大的伙伴，希特与瓦耶，一起成立了他们的小团伙。基德不费吹飞之力，就策反了邀他入伙的一群人。他领着这帮乌合之众，以年轻残暴在小城打出了名气，很快成为了各大势力都不得不另眼相看的新势力。<br/>“要成为小孩听到我们的名头就会吓哭的一伙人。”<br/>在那个动荡的年代，适龄年轻人总会凑到一起拉帮结伙，沉浸在暴力与酒精的麻痹下无法自拔。部分有识之士甚至动起了成熟黑帮的主意，拔尖的团伙也不免成了老人们的眼中钉，他们亲切而无不讥讽地称呼这群初出茅庐的年轻人：超新星。与已经在这片土地上经营多年的老人们相比，超新星们妄图撼动他们的地位，堪称蚍蜉撼树，不自量力。基德在艰难扩充地盘的过程中逐渐意识到，哪怕他在年轻人之间颇有声望，面对铁壁一样的老人们，他们依旧不占据任何优势。<br/>年轻人多出于义气结交团伙，除了他和基拉，很多人甚至不清楚自己之后的目标，他们只是借由酒精，借由暴力，借由女人的芬芳在这个混乱的世道麻痹自己。可那些老人们不同，他们已经谙熟一切黑帮，了解整个城市的金融政治网，默不作声掌握着城市的动态，连政府都没办法与他们为难。<br/>“我们要取代他们，但永远不要成为他们。”他这样同基拉解释自己的想法。“还记得我们小时候吗？有人挨家挨户收保护费，掏不起钱就要忍受他们在家中作祟，抢走一切值钱的不值钱的东西，他们践踏你父亲的照片，摸你母亲的脸，对她说着不干不净的脏话，他们可以挡着你家人的面随便打你，把你和你的弟弟妹妹像垃圾一样丢出去，丢到马路上，没有他们的允许，你的母亲就只能看着你们在血泊中自生自灭。这一切不该是这个样子的。你还在指望我们上面的人吗？别傻了。他们自己都自顾不暇，哪有精力来管我们，我们只能自救，打败他们，取代他们，永远不要成为他们。”<br/>他们的地盘与势力在迅速扩张，甚至有团伙不惜跨越千里，来同基德一伙寻仇。但这一切还远远不够，和那些真正的大人物相比，他们年轻，根底薄弱，就像海滩上搭起的沙制城堡，巨浪之下只会顷刻泯灭。基德始终认为自己欠缺一种渠道，一种能够真正直指核心的渠道。<br/>“我们不如尝试与其他人结个盟？”基拉总会在他最需要提点的时候出现。但基拉给出的并不是他想要的答案，哪怕他知道为了打破旧人的壁垒，新人的结盟是必然。<br/>“基德，你要懂得收敛你的脾气。”在会谈开始之前，基拉再三叮嘱他。<br/>基拉精挑细选，在国内几个新兴冒头的势力中拟定了两个人。说来也巧，这两位盟友都曾玩过音乐，他们一个来自北欧，一个来自中亚。基德本能不信任他们，毕竟他清楚地知道，不是每个人的野心都像他这样缥缈而理想，这群人的目标更实际，他们只会因为短暂的利益而结盟，很快又会因为彼此的利益分割而兵刃相向，街头打架时期他见识了太多的临阵倒戈，除了基拉，他一个都不信任。<br/>他们秘密抵达了列宁格勒，准备拿一个红发男人开刀，三方谈判虽然不顺，最后姑且达成了共识。在准备离开秘密商谈会所的时候，窗外一声枪响，哀鸿遍野。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基拉为这场会谈准备许久，他不清楚究竟是哪里走漏了风声，只是顷刻间，他们便被突如其来的一群人包围其中，包括基德在内的三个首领纷纷举手投降。对方并没有杀害他们的意图，只是缴了他们的武器，蒙着他们的眼睛，把他们塞进汽车，一路颠簸去了自家老大的大本营。<br/>那是凯多的地盘。<br/>在这些成名已久的黑帮大佬之中，凯多尤其喜欢招揽年轻人入伙，他身材高大，为人残暴，据传将为了不让一心变性的亲生女儿离开家半步，他的孩子身上一直绑着特制的TNT炸药。就是这样一个疯狂的家伙，把他们聚集到一起。中亚人最先倒戈，几番威胁与拷打后，北欧人屈服。遍体鳞伤地基德仍然不松口，凯多不怒反笑，把他关到自家的地下室的囚禁起来。<br/>这时，凯多将目光投向基拉。“你们可以不成为我的属下，但你想要救他，就要为我做些事。”<br/>基拉无从选择。<br/>与他们习惯的街头火拼不同，凯多交给基拉的任务是暗杀，名单上的名字隐隐发着烫，那是即便出生在偏僻小城也不会对其陌生的政府要员。暗杀这种人，一个失手便可殒命当场。<br/>这是凯多给他的陷阱。<br/>“要么完成它，要么说服他。”<br/>基拉绝对不会胁迫基德去做任何违心的事，他只会接受这个命令。<br/>凯多的手下的Queen给了他一把手枪，这是基拉生平第一次摸枪，苏联战士的后代似乎都对枪械无师自通，即便他是“叛徒”的后代也不例外。基拉随便试了几下，确定能够完全掌握这器械，便在Queen的带领下，蒙着眼，悄无声息地离开了这座宅邸。<br/>他的第一次暗杀行动结束的有惊无险，那是他生平第一次杀人。从前街头斗殴只是将对手打到失去知觉，从没有闹出过人命。即便他们决心在黑道好好闯荡一番，也没有真正要去杀掉一个人。他和基德都知道，在这条道上越陷越深，他们迟早都会面对这个问题，只是他们都不约而同略过了它，甚至有意识将它越推越远。直觉知道凯多他们肯定不会就这样放过他和基德，果不其然，在接头的地方，他接受到的是下一个命令。<br/>基拉不知自己在凯多手下究竟杀了多少人。<br/>基德还在被关押着，他却因为愈发突出的表现受到了组织的重视，接连几次接头后，他坐着高级跑车，沉默地看着街景，默默记住前去凯多宅邸的路线。<br/>凯多对他很有兴趣，因为他总能沉稳地完成任务，不给对手喘息，也不会给随之而来的警方留下把柄。凯多有意招揽他，而他只是坚持让凯多放了基德。<br/>凯多说服不了他，嫌弃地挥了挥手，让手下从地下室拖出遍体鳞伤的基德。自从秘密为凯多做事，基拉已经记不清究竟过了多少岁月，基德明显瘦了，一贯挺立的红发被血液沾湿又凝固，顽固地贴在他的额角。<br/>他沉默地扶起基德，撑着他的身体走出去。人们例行给他俩戴上了眼罩，一团黑暗中，他们没有对话。车厢弥漫的都是基德的浓郁的血味。<br/>基德不会善罢甘休。<br/>他们被像死狗一样扔在大街上。这段时间在凯多有意的打击下，他们的团伙早就如鸟兽分散，两人身上的钱也只够买一些简单的绷带和药水，不够去看医生。在药店的后巷，基拉勉强替基德包扎了伤口。<br/>“一败涂地。”基德轻声笑了。<br/>基拉沉默。<br/>“其实我能料到会有这样的结局，能上金字塔尖的人只有寥寥几个，我不见得会有这个运气。”<br/>“我们可以从头再来。”<br/>“我不在的这段时间，你有去看过她吗？”<br/>“没有。我一直在路上奔波。”<br/>“凯多他们卸了她一只手。”<br/>基德说出这句话时，语气十分平静。基拉不敢想象最初听到这个消息时的基德会有怎样的波涛起伏。<br/>“是我的错。”<br/>基德摇摇头，“与你无关，基拉。是他们不讲道义。我们做事从来不会把对方的母亲卷进来，但他们不会。”<br/>“你想怎么做？”</p><p>他们不敢声张，只敢找信任的人上商量，两人四处奔走，唯一愿意帮忙的只有童年的伙伴希特和瓦耶，基拉依然记得前往凯多宅邸的路线，在做了充分调查和准备后，一个漆黑的夜晚，他们四个潜入了那座宅邸。<br/>希特和瓦耶在外放风，他们两个寻找凯多的卧室，进屋之后，里面空无一人。不知是埋伏还是凑巧，他们本能向外溃逃，跑了没几步，他们听到屋外瓦耶撕心裂肺的惨叫声。<br/>基德进了监狱后才知道，那天发生的一切只能归咎于他们运气不好。那夜恰有人在凯多的地盘挑衅，凯多不得不亲自出马摆平事端，并赶在警察到来之前离开现场，凯多没能解决那个挑衅者，而挑衅者在最后成了他的狱友。<br/>放风的希特和瓦耶被凯多捉了个正着，瓦耶当场殒命，希特身中数刀，勉强捡回一条命后，不得不终身顶着一具形似木偶的身体。<br/>基德知道他们在劫难逃，已经是很坦然地等待凯多一行人找到他们。基拉还在努力为他找可以藏身的地方，“我们几个人都没有家，而你有。基德，听话。”<br/>他的心里泛着苦，却因为基拉的这一句话，鬼使神差听从他的吩咐躲起来。<br/>他看着基拉被赶来的打手按在地上，他们搜他的身，嘲笑他携带的武器是破铜烂铁，他们薅着他的头发拖走他。<br/>走廊里只剩下死一样的寂静。<br/>基德不知自己究竟等了多久，他昏昏沉沉地等待，也不知自己究竟在等待些什么，一声凄厉的惨叫响彻整个宅邸，像一道闪电一样击中了他。那是基拉的声音。他跌跌撞撞连滚带爬顺着声源往前跑，还在恼恨自己为什么只有这一次听了他的话。<br/>基德直到现在都不清楚，那个夜晚，凯多的手下到底都对基拉做了些什么。那天他赶到基拉受刑的审讯室，衣衫不整的基拉脸上多了一道狭长且深的刀疤。凯多正拿着他给基拉做的齿锯，端详那些破铜烂铁组成的武器。看到他出现，凯多薅起死狗一样的基拉，摸索出基拉随身携带的改锥，当着他的面，刺穿了他的喉咙，基拉喉头的血溅到他脸上，他有一瞬间头脑空白。<br/>凯多松开手，基拉像断线木偶一般掉在地上，守在一旁的小弟们凑上前，拨开他被鲜血浸润遮蔽脸颊的头发。<br/>他们拿刀划烂了他的脸。<br/>基德一直在挣扎，友人的悲鸣持续在他心间游荡，他们玩累了，转而来殴打他，他捂着头躲避着拳打脚踢，知道自己只有在这时才能逃脱。<br/>来之前他没有告诉任何人，其实他在肋间藏着一颗手榴弹，他本来就没想要活着回去。只是那一瞬间他被基拉劝住了，家人之间的羁绊牵住了他。但一切不应该是这样的，如果他和基拉一起被抓过来，如果他早点出手，他的友人不会受这样的苦楚。<br/>凯多看着手下的把戏，兴致盎然，一旁被揍得浑身抽搐的基德却一个扑身向前，死死地抱住了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基德在这场爆炸中，永远的失去了右臂。作为始作俑者的他没有死，凯多自然不会轻易丧命。往后的事凯多没有再插手，因为知道有人排队等着收拾他。身体勉强好转后，基德被扭送到了当地的监狱。他把那些自己知道的，不知道的，属于基拉的罪责一并承担下来，因为尚未成年，法院并没有判处他死刑，他的刑期是十年。<br/>十年很漫长，漫长到他伤愈后已经不再去数距离自己出狱的时间有多久，比起等到刑满释放，也许越狱要更实在。<br/>他的狱友是个笑起来傻里傻气的小个子巴西人，猴一样活泼好动，听他人探讨得知巴西人的父亲是拉丁美洲有名的革命家，而他自己则喜欢世界各地流浪，也许是生来的惹麻烦体质，他总是和当地的地头蛇产生冲突，小个子给凯多造成了很多麻烦，如果不是因为其背景特殊，只怕他根本活不到入狱。<br/>有乐天的小个子陪伴，基德的监狱生活也似乎也没那么难熬。监狱里不乏曾经的作对死对头，他的性子一贯张扬，进去之后就和这群人起了冲突。小个子狱友与他同仇敌忾，两人打遍天下无敌手，最终成了这座监狱隐形的王者，日子也随之好过起来。当初被逼得走投无路混起黑帮，在监狱里他反而有了无限的时间继续研读机械工程。在他入狱的这些年，只有少了一只手的老妇人前来看过他，弟弟妹妹纷纷视他如家族耻辱，避而不见。苏联解体后，在莫斯科读书的他们顺理成章成了俄罗斯人，抛弃了养育自己的母亲，终其一生没有回过乌克兰的土地。<br/>基拉也还活着，但基拉没有来看过他，只有老妇人每次前来告诉基拉是否平安。<br/>连续两年没有基拉的踪迹，母亲的一次探望之后，基德无可控制地大哭起来。“妈妈，告诉我，基拉是不是死了？”<br/>“他还活着。”<br/>“那他为什么不来看我。”<br/>“放心孩子，他只是很忙，等到他不忙了，他会来的。”<br/>1994年，在他的小个子狱友越狱的第四年，基德也选择了越狱。他始终没能等来基拉，而母亲也已经有将近半年没来探望自己，临走前他给监狱留了一张歪歪扭扭的字条，“我很快回来。”<br/>服刑期间他接连换过几所监狱，从西伯利亚回到乌克兰本地，好在如今的监狱离家乡并不远，他接连抢了几个流浪汉的衣物，偷渡上运输货物的卡车，和一群新鲜蔬菜混迹一起，回到了他的家乡。<br/>他只敢在夜里行事，国家解体后的家乡似乎没什么变化，黑夜过早到来，人们都早早把自己锁在家中，路上行人零落，偶尔能听到小巷中传来的惨叫，不知是哪个不长眼的醉汉惹到了路上的黑帮。<br/>走到家门外，母亲的卧房一灯如豆，他暂且放下心来。试着推推房门，房门没有锁，他蹑手蹑脚走进屋，径自穿到卧室。屋里的两个人都在睡。<br/>母亲躺在床上，满面病容，眼窝深陷。<br/>而基拉，那应该是基拉，坐在床边的木椅上熟睡。<br/>他比以前健壮了不少，脸上还带着一个怪模怪样的面具，面具严丝合缝盖住他的脸颊。基德上前查看基拉先前留下的伤疤，那贯穿了他喉咙的伤疤依然在。<br/>许是他身上的刺鼻气味惊到了基拉，基拉身体一抖，醒了。<br/>看清楚来人，基拉蹭得站起身，“基德？你回来了？”他不可置信地捏了捏自己的臂膀，欣喜地给了自己的好兄弟一个放肆的拥抱。<br/>基德笑不出来。<br/>只是几个单词而已，他已经听出了基拉的变化。他的声带受损，说起话来如同破损的风箱，发着嘶嘶的声响。<br/>而面具之下，他又顶着一张怎样的脸庞？基德不敢想。<br/>两人许久没有见面，一时之间竟然不知该说些什么好。他们只是长久拥抱彼此，仿佛这些年从未分开。<br/>母亲一直在沉睡，她已经时日无多。<br/>“不管怎么样，你总是要告诉我这件事。”<br/>“是她不让我告诉你。”基拉嘶嘶说着。<br/>“那你呢，你这些年又在做什么。”<br/>“我去了咱们总在一起吃面的那家面馆当后厨。还记得吗，在那里我们一起向同一个女孩表白，她把咱们两个人都甩了，后来咱俩发誓再也不吃那天吃的面条。现在我最擅长做的就是它。平心而论，我的手艺还不错。”<br/>基德嗫喏了半天，没能说出任何话。基拉轻描淡写得诉说着他的日常，仿佛他已经彻底融入了如今的生活，仿佛之前他们经历过的一切都不曾发生。<br/>他已经学会了向前看，并身体力行告诉基德，人总会扎根于生活，也不必再做那些虚无缥缈的梦。<br/>但，不对，基拉绝对隐瞒了什么，不然不会这七年没有一次去看过他。<br/>“你呢，你逃出来以后准备做些什么？这里很危险，你要小心那些警察。他们随时可能上门抓走你。我要不要替……”<br/>“我还会回去。我这次来只是为了看看她……还有你。”<br/>“你回去之后，刑期又要被加重了。”<br/>“我知道，我不在乎。”<br/>临走之前基德抱了抱他的好兄弟，身影消失在基拉的视线中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基拉在抢救室醒来后，很长时间不能发出任何声音。他没有被送去公立医院，反而在凯多开设的私人诊所。摘下绷带之后，他拒绝直视镜中的自己，从楼道里的小孩那里抢来一张面具，就这样一直别在脸上。<br/>他以为自己会进监狱，但警方并没有对他下手。基德将责任大包大揽，而他仅是被卷入其中的手下。同样受了伤的凯多也没有出卖自己，或许是因为考虑到基拉暗地里为他做了不少事，又或许是听到了爆炸前基德含混说的那句话，“替我照顾好妈妈。”<br/>基德的弟妹都是混球，基德风光时，他们享受着街区老大亲属的荣光，基德进了监狱，他们纷纷避他不及。没有人张罗着要去监狱探望一下自己可怜的哥哥，甚至一再阻挠那个少了一只手的老妇人探望自己可怜的儿子。<br/>他们同样不欢迎他。<br/>那场爆炸中，基德失去了自己的手臂，而他身体大规模烧伤割伤，面容被毁，声带破损。医生给他用了大量止痛的吗啡，才能勉强安抚下来他因为疼痛想要自杀的那颗心。<br/>在那之后他的身体似乎有了一种神经性病症，身体会随着天气变化产生神经性的疼痛，头疼的最厉害，总要靠服用一些止痛药物才能缓解，医院那里给他提供的是杜冷丁，很快他就难以摆脱这种药物带来的舒适与安逸。等到他开始自发从凯多的私人医院购买药物，他明白为什么凯多不直接杀了他，或者移送警方。这便是他对他们的报复——他可以照料基德的母亲，但注定没有办法全心全意照料，不知不觉间他已经成了一个药物成瘾者，他的钱注定要流向他的医院。<br/>凯多“关照”过四邻，所有人都对他避之不及，那些不惧怕凯多声势，愿意为他提供一项工作的人，很快就被断指的血腥警告吓得不再允许他上门。在他和老妇人的日子实在揭不开锅的当口，他没办法，用身上最后一点钱偷渡去俄罗斯，到了圣彼得堡，到凯多的大本营，继续以前的营生，替他办黑活。<br/>谁也不会想到，最后取代凯多地位的人，是一个带着草帽的巴西后生。巴西人联合几个曾经与凯多做生意的日本人，在他的地盘上发生了一场死战，凯多的手下在那场死战中纷纷阵亡，被他套上炸药的女儿也临阵倒戈。<br/>那场混战中，基拉没有出现。<br/>他在精神病院。<br/>虽然被冠以“杀戮武人”的外号，但他实际上并不弑杀。苏联解体后，在流放的人们被陆续平反，同为超新星的波妮等到了她的父亲回家，而基拉没能等回自己的父母。他帮助凯多频繁杀人，用微薄的积蓄供养基德的母亲，剩下的一点钱，他也许会买一些药物，缓解变天时骨骼的疼痛。<br/>也许是那些药物的原因，他的精神状况愈发不稳定。很快他没有办法再给凯多干黑活，凯多大发仁慈，委托同是乌克兰人的手下德雷克送他回到家乡。<br/>人们没有忘却凯多的淫威，他依然是一只丧家犬，对药物的依赖因为贫穷而阻隔，头疼的症状却没有缓解。<br/>终于有一天，他的弦崩断了。<br/>很难说自己是在什么时候真正恢复的神智，等意识到自己可能重新恢复正常，经常来探望自己的女人已经变得老迈不堪。他的兄弟入狱已有六年有余。凯多倒了，巴西人推翻了他，又拍拍屁股离开，新的黑帮上位，但谁也没能达成凯多当时的地位，他们依然在互相撕扯争抢地盘，托他们互相内斗的福，小城的治安也好了不少。<br/>出院后的基拉重新开始找工作，没有了凯多的胁迫，人们也不愿意雇佣他。他是丑八怪，他是精神病，他是说话漏风的怪物，他是疯子基德的兄弟。<br/>患病期间女人一直在照料他，他出院后，女人身上一直绷着的那股劲儿也卸了，她病倒了。<br/>病床上的她总在对他说，你应该去看他。<br/>基拉总是沉默。<br/>老妇人在病倒前，雷打不动两周探望基德一次。基德虽然没有自由，但基拉想，也许某种意义，基德过上了自己想要的生活。他在监狱学习，如愿以偿考了机械师执照，虽然现在已经不是工人的天下了，但到底他完成了他曾经的梦。而他又有什么脸面去见基德呢？<br/>他没能完成自己的梦想，也没能完成他的嘱托。他甚至还拖累了这个孤苦伶仃的女人，让她不得不腾出手来照料自己。他怎么能去见基德呢，以前是不愿，后来是不能，现在是不敢。<br/>基德逃狱这件事，令人始料未及。但基拉心中隐隐有一个地方告诉自己，他的出现是必然。女人半年没有去看他，他怎么可能不会出现？<br/>见面的两人无言相对，他的头已经很久没有疼过了。那一刻他又在疼。目送着基德离开，他想自己可能会有很多年见不到他了。<br/>那种疼痛依然在持续着，基拉回到房间，翻出备用的药物。来自神经的疼痛依然持续着，他服下药，那疼痛仍然不停歇，甚至让他看到基德的幻影，闻着他身上的刺鼻气味，去而复返的男人满脸苦涩，用尽全力搂了搂他，没说一句话。<br/>基德因为越狱，在本来的刑期上又延长了三年。<br/>2000年，人们没有迎来料想中的世界末日，新世纪的头一天，基德出了狱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基德的母亲在1996年去世，基拉给他带来这个消息。先前越狱的举动让他们重新恢复了联系，基拉的探视是个麻烦事，狱警不允许他带面具进场，所以他只好取下面具，把面具当做送给基德的礼物，等到他到来时，再带上它。<br/>他来探监的时间间隔不固定，少则两周，多则三个月。基德出狱那天，他没来接他。<br/>基德并不着急回到家乡，他依着手里仅存的钱，先给基拉报了一个平安，随即翻上路过休息的卡车，作为一名“偷渡客”，绕着全国转了一圈，确定自己重新适应了这十三年国内发生的变化，他才肯回到家乡。<br/>基拉并不在家，家里荡了一层尘土，并不厚，昭示着住户离开不久。熟悉的邻里惧怕他，但也都告知了基拉的去处。<br/>他又一次住进了精神病院。<br/>过往的伤痛一直折磨着基拉，他的精神问题时好时坏，基德母亲去世后，没有人再去悉心照料他的身体，旧伤引发的后遗症让他的精神问题再次爆发，没有看护人赎他，自然也就无从出院。<br/>基德捧着一抔郁金香出现在医院。基拉的神智逐渐恢复正常，他辨认出了基德。那时他的嗓子刚动完手术，医生嘱咐他尽量少说话。索性他本来就习惯沉默，全程都是基德在说，他在听。<br/>出狱后的基德，想要离开家乡，去一个僻静安逸的地方做花农。他说他看了一路，十年来变化很大，也有很多东西根本没变，比如混乱。曾经妄图称为一方豪杰改变家乡环境的想法堪称痴人说梦，真正走上了那条路也只有杀人和等着被人杀。<br/>如今他了无牵挂，他可以选择做一点自己想做的事。<br/>他说他来之前在家中后院翻出来小时候埋的时空胶囊，伏特加的酒瓶已经空了，也许是被弟弟妹妹偷偷喝掉，他们写下的字条还在，基德写的是成为工厂的优秀工人，而基拉写的是，希望能够成为一个勇敢而无所惧怕的人。<br/>基德问他，你完成了你的梦想了吗？<br/>他们都笑起来。基拉的笑声没有变，是一如既往的尖锐刺耳。<br/>显然他也意识到这一点，很快收了声。<br/>“我听说，因为你这次住院的时间过长，面馆开除了你。”<br/>基拉不予置否，基德摆弄着桌边的郁金香，漫不经心地问他，你呢，要不要和我一起走？<br/>我有得选吗？<br/>基拉，你一直都有。</p><p>他们在喀尔巴阡山脉附近落了脚，基德在狱中似乎学习了些许种植技巧，摆弄起花草并不生疏，除了种菜，他们还种了一片郁金香，定期拿蔬果和花卉去集市上卖，日子也能勉强能凑合过。<br/>他曾再三劝说基德，应该早点成家，找一个他爱也爱他的女人，基德反而笑着问他，那你呢？<br/>我怎么样也没关系。<br/>巧了，我怎么样也没关系。<br/>他们曾经的背景已经注定阻隔了现实的姻缘，何况基德也不可能抛下他，随随便便选择与什么人结婚。他们是没有血缘的兄弟，他们是一体两面的搭档，注定要照顾彼此到老，不存在一方抛弃另一方。</p><p>在一个寒冷的冬夜里，他们第一次做了爱。<br/>山里的冬夜总是难熬，每逢雪天，旧伤就泛起疼，基拉的旧伤尤为明显。壁炉的炉火也不能完全驱散彻骨的寒意，寒夜里他们紧紧相拥，似乎只有身体与身体的紧密相贴，才能唤醒身体残存的热情。<br/>在一切稳定下来之后，基德替他重新做了一张面具。黑暗里他拥着他，呼吸吐在他耳畔，又热又痒。有什么事将要在黑暗中发生，他们对此心照不宣。基德抚摸着他小腹的肌肉，揉搓他的胸口，整个人翻上来，扯掉他的睡衣，啃噬他的胸膛。那残余的手也顺势钻进了他的内裤，抚摸他的火热。<br/>“有多久没用了？”<br/>“很久了，你呢？”<br/>基拉觉得自己应该是在笑，像是一下回到了年少轻狂的岁月，那时还有女人愿意对他们投怀送抱，与他们在舞厅依偎，抚摸彼此的私处，在后巷的某个角落释放无处发泄的激情。之后，基德入狱，他毁容又发疯，他们基本丧失了一个正常男人在这个年纪可能获取的一切，但还好，他们还拥有彼此。<br/>基德啃食着他的脊背，颤抖着摘下他的面具。布满老茧的手拂过他的脸颊，拂过那些高低不齐的伤口，基德咬住他。<br/>他的身后蔓延着一股撕裂的痛楚，他倒抽着气，清楚知道自己在流血，但和以前遭受过的疼痛相比，这一点疼痛似乎又显得没那么糟糕。基德宽广而温暖的胸膛贴着他，像是黑夜中一点微小的慰藉。<br/>他们不着急释放过剩的激情，激情已在十几年前死去，基德单手搂着他，不紧不慢地律动，他对他说，基拉，让我看看你的脸。</p><p>基德点燃了床前的小煤灯，煤灯照亮了他的脸，也映出了上面的崎岖不平。<br/>他们划烂了他的脸。他们知道他讨厌自己的笑声，他们知道他不爱笑。所以他们给自己留下了永恒的微笑，那是小丑的微笑。<br/>他将终生携带着这丑陋如微笑的伤疤。他的声带破碎，脸颊肌肉破损，他依然能发出那样尖锐的笑声，一如他在说话时一样。<br/>他知道基德不会嫌弃自己，在他这里，基德的词典里就没有过嫌弃这个词。他之所以一直避免让他看到自己的模样，只是不想他伤心。<br/>粗糙的大手再次拂过他的脸，基德呼吸紊乱，密集的吻错落地洒在他脸上，他在这几近幻梦的温柔中愈发迷醉。<br/>那天夜里，他久违地没有带上面具睡觉。基德在他身后，不深不浅打着呼噜。<br/>他很久没有这么平静。<br/>那夜之后，他再也没有在睡眠中戴过面具。<br/>乌克兰并不是一个对同志友好的国家，他们的隐居也无异于一种自保。偶尔会有一些不速之客闯到他们的花园，有时是过路，有时是寻仇。那群亡命徒无一例外死在他们手里，尸体被处理成化肥，郁金香长得愈发茁壮。<br/>死的都是些亡命徒，他们自己不惜命，也没什么人特意来找寻他们的踪迹。可即便如此，他们的恶名也渐渐散了出去，人们都叫他们，K家兄弟。<br/>他们就这样平淡地度过了十多年，如果不是波妮的突然来访，也许真就这样度过一辈子，也未可知。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>波妮走后不久，基德开着他们破烂的小卡车，载着基拉进了城。他们在一家意大利餐厅吃饭，基拉这些年已经练就了通过面具吃面的本领，基德若有所思地看着基拉吃面，自己的叉子始终放在一边。<br/>“为什么要答应她？这对我们没有什么好处。”<br/>“没有什么为什么。她老了，没什么势力，也没什么人能帮助她。既然求到我头上，帮帮忙也没什么关系。”<br/>“她是在借刀杀人。”<br/>“那又怎么样？就算没有她出现，再次看到这个人我依旧会杀了他。这是我们之间的私仇。”<br/>基德说的是曾经与他结盟的中亚人。中亚人在很早之前就投靠了凯多，甚至一度作为凯多与警方的双面间谍活跃，三人密谈的地点是他透露给凯多，因而有了之后的无穷祸端。他在地下室被拷问时，是中亚人率先下的手。他们划烂了基拉的脸，中亚人也在其中，和他的同僚们一起，在他身上划了好些刀。<br/>凯多倒了，中亚人便自立为王，这些年投机倒把，总在各大势力羽翼下周旋。<br/>乌克兰国内的情况愈发糟糕。黑帮的生活反而日趋红火。波妮的侄女在他们的胁迫下不得已做了代孕，一胎又一胎，在生第五胎时死于难产。<br/>如果她还是从前的她，侄女或许不会轮到那样凄惨的境地，但自从父亲离开了古拉格群岛，回到她身边，波妮的亡命徒生涯从此结束了，大量的精力与钱财都耗费在照料前额叶受损的父亲身上，她理应为侄女报仇，但她实在无法出手。<br/>基拉想起他们前去找凯多寻仇的那一天，基德和他都做好的心理准备，他是隐秘在黑暗中的杀手，但基德第一次准备要去杀一个人。他们毫无争议的失败了，回望从前，处处是漏洞，基德甚至没能和这个欺辱自己母亲的人同归于尽，还赔上了自己的一条手臂。<br/>这么些年来他们的相依为命，彼此相安无事。有些事并不是没有发生，只是被人刻意忘记，一点星火便能燃烧起曾经的爱恨情仇，他们已经决定庸碌一生，但基德始终欠过去一个了结。<br/>夜晚他们住进一家破旧的宾馆，大床房被火热的小情侣占领，糟糕的隔音使他们的热情在这空荡荡的标间中久久萦绕不去。两个行将朽木的男人躺在单人床上，辗转反侧。窗外一声巨响，两人不约而同往外看去，只见冲天火光，分不清是烟火还是爆炸，和他们去凯多府邸的那个夜晚有点像。基德突然愉快起来，他对他说，基拉，给我唱一首歌吧。<br/>基拉已经很久不再唱歌。自从他的声带受损后，他几乎把自己活成了一个哑巴，只在最需要的时候开口。基德从来没有过问过他为何不再歌唱，只是每年都在定期维护他早已沾满尘土的吉他。<br/>基拉不假思索地哼起了乐曲，那是Кино乐队的《Кукушка》。<br/>在一切还没有太糟糕的时候，基德放学回家，基拉也正好下工，他的弟弟妹妹也没有进化成日后的白眼狼，他们围坐着唱这首歌。<br/>现在他依然轻声歌唱，那声音是破了洞的风箱，是少了弦的提琴，是混杂了他笑声的尖锐凄厉，可是很美。<br/>基拉看着他，对着他轻声唱：<br/>Солнце моё, взгляни на меня<br/>我的太阳，你看着我<br/>Моя ладонь превратилась в кулак<br/>我的手紧握成拳<br/>И, если есть порох, дай огня<br/>如果还有火药，给我火[[[] 歌词来自俄罗斯摇滚乐队Кино的Кукушка]]</p><p>中亚人会每天出现在一家塔吉克斯坦餐馆中就餐，那里有他家乡的味道。他们提前去那里蹲点。经过三十年颠沛流离，他们早已不复年轻时的模样。中亚人这些年养尊处优，依稀能看出以前的样子，他还是热爱音乐，随身拿着他的唢呐，那个他从中国带来的乐器，性质高昂的时候会随着餐馆的乐队即兴演奏乐曲，客人们也会随之起舞。他的孙子孙女们也在，那是快乐的一家人，也是践踏了其他人生命的一家人。<br/>仅在他们蹲点的三天内，就看到了不下五次仇杀。中亚人对此习以为常。<br/>“如果我们当时一路顺遂的走下来，是不是也像现在这样？”<br/>“我们？我们活不到现在。”<br/>基德放声大笑，“你说的对。”<br/>他们的暗杀依然没有任何计划与章法，基德也许在等一个时机，或者他只是在说服自己下手。转机在他们蹲点的第五天。两人刚进餐馆，便被穿着考究的保镖拦下，把他们送到中亚人面前。<br/>“从你们出现在这家餐馆的第一眼起，我就认出了你们。是叙旧，还是来杀我？”<br/>“和你这个出卖人的叛徒又有什么旧可以叙？”<br/>“我可能没有见过比你们更蠢的杀手了，都不知道遮掩一下自己的断臂和伤疤。没有哪个怪人会一直带着面具，除非私底下他是一个被毁了容的丑八怪。”<br/>被毁容的丑八怪，基德在想，他知道这一切的罪魁祸首是谁。当时凯多身边的日本人，还有就是这个中亚人，每个人都是杀死曾经基拉的凶手。<br/>他记不清自己身上的病痛，那是他必然要承担的恶果。可是基拉。他是被他拖下水的，在他看不到的地方，他们又对基拉做了什么？<br/>他花了将近八年时间才安抚好那个时常在梦里痛哭的灵魂，他把溺水的基拉抢救回来，也明白他身体的一部分早就随着那个火光冲天夜晚悄然死掉。<br/>此时他的愤怒和波妮的侄女，那些被迫害的妇女都没什么关系，他的思绪回到三十年前，他只是想问，你怎么能？你怎么敢？<br/>数十个保镖将他们围坐其中，枪口对着他们的太阳穴，基德下意识舔了舔嘴唇。有些东西被他刻意忘掉，但那记忆隐藏在肉体深处。基拉也许一直以为他是被迫走上这条混黑道的路线，不是的，他一直没有告诉他。<br/>刀尖舔血的日子很刺激，因为人会在某一刻放弃自己的所有责任与负担，做一个纯粹的自由人，血液的腥气能唤醒他，让他发泄被压抑已久的戾气，横尸街头的死法也甚是美妙，因为他终于不用再背负家庭那个沉重的包袱。他始终在以一种自毁的心态走着自己的路，只是不会想到原来付出的代价实际并不出自他身上。<br/>出狱之后，世道依旧混乱不堪，但再也没有什可以让他挥洒戾气的东西了，比起如何在街头搏命，如何照料好一个疯疯癫癫的基拉更为实际。<br/>但我不是没有想为你报仇，这么些年我一直在想。但就像波妮没有办法抛下她的父亲，我也没办法抛下你。<br/>他们缓缓举起双手，彼此交换眼神，面具遮挡看不见基拉的神情，但他知道基德懂他的意图。两人不约而同掀桌而起，拿桌子做遮挡滚向角落。<br/>枪声四起，他们没有发起进攻。<br/>要杀中亚人的杀手很多，他们只是做了一个饵。这几日的蹲点已经让有共同目标的人在空气中达成了沉默的共识。<br/>基德始终挡在基拉身前，身体被流弹擦伤数处。<br/>在等待警察到来的间隙，基拉开了口，“我以为你会亲自动手。”<br/>“现在已经不是我们的时代了，要懂得给青年人让路。”<br/>“这可真不像你，从前你总是冲在最前。”<br/>“这么一把年纪我可不想再进去。目的达成就好，为了我，也为了你。我很惜命。如果就这么随随便便死了，往后你还能照顾谁呢？”<br/>基拉怔怔望着基德，男人沧桑的面容与记忆中那个嚣张跋扈的少年渐渐重合。<br/>其实一切都没有变，他依旧燃烧着他的火。<br/>基拉不再看他，专注等待警察到来。虽然他看不见他的脸，但基德想，基拉应该在笑，不是那个人为制造的小丑，那个永恒的微笑，而是发自心底的会心一笑。<br/>警方赶来后，曾经在黑帮卧底的德雷克警长主持救治伤员，看到搀扶着基德的基拉缓缓路过，他愣了愣，旋即转过身，权当他们从没有相遇。<br/>基德的身体不比以往，流弹的伤口让他发起了烧，整个人在宾馆睡得昏昏沉沉，<br/>夜晚他醒过来，窗外七彩斑斓的霓虹灯光映得基拉的身影忽明忽暗，他背对着他，后背不断颤动，他怀疑他在哭。<br/>基拉总是会隐藏自己心底的真实情绪，现在他终于彻底了结他残存的梦魇。<br/>随即他睡去，像是多年都没有睡过一个好觉那般睡去。<br/>基德真正恢复意识是在卡车上。基拉开着车，他坐在副驾驶，脖颈枕着基拉为他备好的枕头，一路睡得安稳。<br/>车窗大开着，四处是野花的香味，郁金香的味道隐隐约约飘过来，离他们的家近了。车里吵吵嚷嚷放着他们那个年代爱听的摇滚乐，正好放到Кино，正好是基拉最喜欢的《Кукушка》。<br/>“每次听到这首歌我就很好奇，你以前总是和我说，音乐拯救了你，维克多崔拯救了你。到底拯救在哪里？”<br/>拯救在哪里？<br/>只是他的歌会让他想起一个人，一些事，那个向自己飞奔而至的红发少年，那个陪着自己练习吉他的红发青年，那个出走半生最后在医院拥抱他的红发壮年。<br/>什么是我的救赎，不过是听到他的歌曲想起你。<br/>声音像是摸过砂纸的笔尖那般粗粝，他在轻轻跟着唱：<br/>С кем же ты сейчас ласковый рассвет встречаешь?<br/>你在和谁一起迎接和煦的黎明？<br/>Ответь<br/>回答我<br/>Хорошо с тобой, да плохо без тебя,<br/>和你在一起多好，没有你就多糟</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>